


Fallout of the Flock

by pennysparrow



Series: The Flock [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: It's the monthly Titan meet-up and Dick's friends have a few comments about his family's newest hobby.





	

Dick sat in the beat up booth of a Brooklyn diner, swirling the dregs of his milkshake around with his straw as he waited for his friends to arrive. Monthly Titan reunions were a must for everyone short of an attack by Trigon or Darkseid himself. Didn’t necessarily mean they happened on time. A blast of wind and suddenly a freckled man with red hair was sitting next to him. “Aw man! These fries are cold!” Wally complained as he continued to wolf them down. Dick just looked at his friend incredulously before sighing and motioning the waitress over. The bell dinged and another redheaded man and a dark haired man with a large scar on his face walked in laughing. Wally waved them over as Dick sucked at the last of the melted chocolate in his cup.

“Sorry I’m late but you try finding a quality babysitter once you’re blacklisted,” Roy said as he threw himself into the booth.

“You really wanna complain man? Try having twins. With superpowers.” Wally countered with his mouthful.

“I thought that was what Bart and Mia were for? Free childcare,” Dick said with a laugh. Wally and Roy just looked at him with their ‘Grayson for a genius you sure are an absolute idiot’ faces for a minute. They learned that one from Babs. He made a mental note to start keeping the gingers in his life away from one another.

Finally, Roy said, “You leave Damian with Tim?”

“No. But Mia and Lian, and Bart and the twins’ relationships are significantly better than Tim and Damian’s,” Dick countered smugly.

Garth just shook his head. “Any word from Donna? And has anyone ordered? Please no fish sticks this time, the joke is getting very old,” he said, ever the peacekeeper of their ragtag group. That is when Donna wasn’t around.

At that moment the bell dinged again and the Amazon in question headed directly to their table. “Sorry I’m late I was-”

“S’okay. For once Dick was actually here first and we all kept him waiting,” Wally said as he finished off another order of fries. 

The other three not stuffing their faces all stared at Dick until he finally shrugged and said “What? I’ve been working on my scheduling and time management.” 

Donna slid into the booth next to Garth and smiled. “Have to with weekly band practice and all,” she teased him.

“Yeah!” Roy said with a laugh. “I can’t believe you actually got Jason to do that! Hell, I can’t believe you got any of them to do that. Poor Tim. Kid looked mortified when you first walked out.”

“Yes. Barbara sent me the video. I didn’t realize you all had such a diverse range of talents,” Garth said, struggling to keep a straight face.

“Ha ha. Funny. I seem to remember a certain group of teenagers making music instead of training every now and then. And there was that time we performed Shakespeare. In costume.” Dick shot back expertly.

“Dude, you invited us. So whatever we throw at you, you had it coming.” Wally said as he waved their poor waitress back over. Dick was going to be leaving the woman a very sizeable tip when they left.

“Honestly? I invited everyone, Bruce invited everyone, cause I’m proud of them. Do you know how hard it is to get Jason, Tim and Damian in a room together without someone trying to kill the others? On top of that to have them working together on a task that didn’t have to do with ‘justice’,” Dick used air quotes on the last word, mocking his mentor and siblings. “Plus, the girls hardly ever socialize with us anymore outside of the cave or patrol. Weekly Batkid Jam Session proved to be good for everyone and Bruce wanted to show, in his own way, that he was proud of us. And I got that and wanted to show how awesome my family can be even when we’re not taking down assassins.”

The assembled heroes just looked at their friend, it was making Dick self-conscious and he went back to fiddling with the straw of his empty milkshake. It was Donna who spoke first. “That’s really sweet Dick. And you have a right to be proud, you guys sounded really good.”

“Yeah. I was only half joking when I told Jay I wanted you guys to play at Lian’s birthday party next month,” Roy admitted.

“Thanks,” Dick said with a smile. Then it hit him. “Wait. What? You want us to play at the party?”

“Talk to your siblings more. Tim was hanging out with Bart when I went to visit the Garrick’s the other day. Asked him if you’d play at Linda and my anniversary party in a couple weeks. He said yes,” Wally said with a mischievous grin.

“What?!” Dick practically screeched.

“I believe your band needs a manger,” Garth said mock seriously. “And your family needs to work on their communication skills.”

Dick groaned and lowered his head to the table. “What do you think Batkid Jam Sessions are for?” he whined into the Formica as around him his friends laughed and half-sarcastically patted his back.


End file.
